Unconscious slumber
by goldfishlover73
Summary: It's 'guys night and Aoko and the boys are watching a movie. A boring movie. And only Aoko is able to stay awake. What will the two boys do with their Unconscious minds plotting their downfall.Or will it be Aoko's?KaitoSaguru slash


mass update goin on for all those who get my alerts...sorry for the spamness...

i got off work at midnight, meaning i didnt leave till 12.30, so since i wont be sleeping anytime soon, might as well be productive!

Don't own!

III

Aoko loved guy's night.

…

Okay…So maybe it wasn't guy's night. It was more like two guys and Aoko hanging out at each others houses playing board games or watching movies.

Though, at first Aoko had some doubts that hanging out with the guys was going to be fun, but after the first game of monopoly, where Hakuba was determined that this would explain that Kuroba was Kaitou Kid after half his property went missing and Kaito somehow had six $500 bills instead of the two he had five minutes ago.

With Hakuba, board games were so much livelier. And that's saying something when you're doing _anything_ with Kaito.

Tonight was the night that Hakuba was to choose and host the plan for the evening.

Of course he would choose the movie of all movies. The one movie that he knew that Kaito would never be able to sit all the way through;

Lord of the Rings Three: The Return of the King.

_I suppose this is payback for last week's 'smores in the house at Kaito-kun's and getting marshmallows all in the blonde's hair that he was still trying to get out by Wednesday…_

With Kaito in the middle of the two, ('Keeper of the Popcorn' he called himself) they set out to watch the last movie in the trilogy.

After the first twenty minutes Aoko was amazed that Kaito had been able to stay put for as long as he had. Of course she was always surprised at the sheer patients he had when it came to the movies. (Though he would jump around outside the movie theater for twenty minutes if he and Aoko went to one.)

Aoko became absorbed, not even noticing what was going on in the outside world till she felt something heavy hit her. She turned to see brown locks blocking her. "Kaito! Get off!" She gave him a hard shove, pushing him back into sitting position before it hit her._ Oh… he's asleep…_ she studied him hard. _How can he sleep sitting straight up?!_ After a moment of staring, she turned back to the movie. It wasn't ten minutes later that she felt a something heavy once again on her shoulder. Trying to brush it off and let him sleep there, she turned her attention back to the movie.

That was until her arm started to become numb and he kept dragging her down the couch. "Kaito!" she shoved him up again, this time right onto the blonde detective. "Sorry Hakuba-kun!"

"It's alright…at least he won't bother you right?"

"Are you sure? We could just put him on the floor?"

"It'll be alright. Promise."

Aoko turned her attention back to the movie, munching the popcorn she snagged from 'the sleeping keeper of the popcorn.' Once her hand hit the bottom she frowned. "Hakuba-kun, I'm going to get some more Pop…corn…" she stared at the blonde. "Hakuba?"

"Hmmm?" he looked up from the movie. "Do you want me to go get the popcorn?"

"No no…I can get it…its just…what are you _doing_ to Kaito?"

"What?"

She motioned to his hand that made its way on top of Kaito and was stroking his hair. "Gah!" his hand retracted. "Here." He grabbed the bowl and laid the smaller boy on the girl, "Hold him. I'll get the popcorn."

"Okay…." She watched his retreating figure and then stared at the boy breathing into her ear. "Kaito you're really heavy…"

Hakuba came back slightly flustered, handing the bowl of newly popped popcorn. "Here you go Aoko-san." Took Kuroba and sat him straight up, then sat down, staring at the television screen thoroughly. Aoko stared at him for a few moments before turning her attention back to the screen.

No incidents happened from that point on until there was forty-five minutes left. Aoko turned to look around, finding the ending of the movie somewhat boring, only to stop on the two boys, suppressing the urge to 'squee' like she just saw a baby puppy.

Kaito had managed to fall on a sleeping Hakuba, who had once again wrapped his arm around Kaito, resting his head on top of the younger boys head, sleeping peacefully.

_Oh my god they are sooo adorable!_ She fumbled for her phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping boys. _They really look cute together…_ she smiled wide as she watched them for a few moments.

"Mmmm…" she froze as the Japanese boy groaned, moving to get more comfortable. Her eyes widened as he was now almost in the half brit's lap. Aoko cringed when she thought what the other boy would do, knowing that the added weight would wake him up. Her eyes somehow widen even more when the said boy moved his arm to the small of the others back, pulling him closer, moving his head so it was breathing in Kaito's hair every time he inhaled.

Aoko sat, shocked as she saw the too practically all over each other.

She smiled. Flipping her phone opened one more time to catch the perfect black mailing picture. _This card can be used for one all expensed paid trip to Tropical Land. Valid during park hours._ She froze, thinking the sound awakened the boys, or at least Kaito, when he moved his head slightly and pressed his lips to the blondes jaw, sucking slightly, making the said boy moan.

Aoko froze once more. _That was no sleep moan. That was a…THAT moan. What the…_ It was then when the blonde detective's other hand appeared, pulling lightly on the browned haired boy's spiky locks, pulling his head slightly back, only to bring his lips onto his.

It wasn't a small kiss as Aoko would have thought. It was more like 'their lips didn't even touch before they opened their mouths and started to 'battle'.'

Aoko's mouth dropped as she watched to two. Her eyes followed Hakuba's hand as it went to grab Kaito's arse and give it a good squeeze, making Kaito's hand roam the other boy's body, touching a sensitive spot that Aoko couldn't see, emitting a moan from the detective.

Aoko sat dazed, fully entranced by what was going on, and feeling slightly light-headed. _This is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my li-_

She jolted, falling out of her trance and off the couch completely as music blared from the television set in front of the couch.

"GAH!" she heard someone else fall off the couch.

"MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT!?" she pulled herself back onto the couch, glaring at the TV. for interrupting the best entertainment money couldn't buy.

"The menu screen. When the movie's over it usually blares, waking everyone up from their sleep I suppose…"

"Scares the crap out of you."

"Yeah… You and Aoko even fell from the couch…"

"Shut up!"

"Hahaha."

"AOKO!" Kaito dove for Aoko, cupping her cheek. "Your nose is bleeding. Did you hit it when you fell?"

"What? AH!" she covered her nose and ran to the bathroom, Kaito at her heels. "I'm fine Kaito! It must have been the heat!"

"Heat? The air's on."

"IT WAS THE HEAT!"

"OoOkay Aoko-chan…It was the…heat…" he grinned. "Where you having a dirty dream?"

"KAITO!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But what _were_ you dreaming about?"

"I wasn't dreaming! What about you! You were moaning in your sleep!"

Kaito blushed. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"I bet you were dreaming of Hakuba-kun!"

"Nononono! Don't be silly Aoko-chan!"

"I was KIDDING." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"MEH!" he mirrored her face.

"…What are you two doing?"

"Sticking our tongues out at each other. Wanna join? It'll be a killer threesome."

"I'VEGOTTOGO! DAD'SGONNABEWORRIEDJA!" she ran towards the door, stumbling to get her shoes on and grab her back as she bolted out the door.

"…"

"…"

"What the hell?"

"I suppose you should be going home too Kuroba-kun."

"Yeah…I suppose so…"

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I don't want to be rude but get the hell out of my house."

Kaito looked Hakuba up, noticing and irregular shape in his trouser region. Kaito Cackled. "Think of Kid again?"

"Thinking of you dressed as Kid tied to my bed with handcuffs not get the hell out of my house. You've got problems of your own." He said without missing a beat, staring the boy straight in the eye, making the magician's eyes widen and step back a foot, before looking down.

"You have a point…HAHAHAHA POINT!! HAHAHAHA!! HA! HA! Ha….JA!" with that he was gone.

III

Hope you liked!

Till next time!

Later!


End file.
